The Super Babies: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom
|followed by= }} The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom is a 2011 The Super Babies book written and illustrated by D. Isaac Thomas. It was the third official book to be published and the second to be available in book stores. The book begins as the Second NoHead War continues. The S.M.S.B. recruits Telekinibabe to their cause, whilst fighting to save everyone from the invasion of the NoHeads. It was the longest “Super Babies” book at the time, as well as the least action-oriented. Summary The war against Hell Burnbottom is not going well. With the Grand Army in shambles, the superhero Baby Intelligence must bring together wizards and his fellow superheroes - and a surly alien misfit - for a much-desired battle against the vengeful sons of Mr. Stupid NoHead and their deadly yet seductive sidekick, Annabeth Black. Synopsis Opening Hell Burnbottom is tightening his grip on both the mutants and the Fobbles. Indicted by him to make an example of their enemies, Deaformas are running free and war robots are freely roaming the land, burning villages and massacring the people. MBH attack Shortly after the mission for Rocken Role, Burnbottom dispatches Rockets to invade the MBH. However, two members retaliate. After having to battle their way through squads of Rockets, Lindsay and Baby Intelligence make their way to the command deck where Burnbottom and Gunray have arrived to, shielding themselves behind blast doors. The babies are more apprehensive of two arriving Bratpros, but are able to defeat them. The babies immediately round on Burnbottom and Gunray, who decide to escape. Baby Intelligence, Lindsay, and the former's apprentices, Dante Christensen, Baby Strength, and Force Baby, agree it's getting way too easy for the NoHeads to get to them. They decide they need to contact President Aaron Clinton in Maryland, but have no way of reaching him as their phone has been hijacked. Kellerman questions Christensen, offending him and leading to a row that Baby Intelligence deserts by going on a walk. Investigations While he is outside, Baby Intelligence notices a net and immediately sees a hunk of meat lying nearby tied to a stick. Deducing it was a trap with bait, he cuts apart the net and heads off. However, the prisoner, a bumbling Tsurb named Lisa Kirke, follows him and insists on following Baby Intelligence to repay her debt, much to the infant's annoyance. Lisa suggests they go to her camp, where she has left her cell phone behind. To Lisa's irritation, the phone is broken meaning they still can't contact the President. Baby Intelligence urges Lindsay and the two escort Lisa past twenty robot soldiers and a half-built robot camp. Lisa panicks and flees, leaving the S.M.S.B. members to leap up mushrooms to reach the top of the tree and the nearby plateaus to evade their adversaries. They transverse here and proceed into a cave, where they find a snake who seems "way hungrier than helpful". Baby Intelligence reluctantly ends its life, and after he and Lindsay lament over the way of the food chain, they rejoin Lisa at the base of the hill the cave is on. Infuriated at Lisa's cowardice, Lindsay attacks her, even though Lisa defends herself by claiming she has poor long term memory, forcing Baby Intelligence to end the quarrel with a Shield. Lindsay storms into the tent and Baby Intelligence goes in to fetch her. They return to the MBH. Baby Intelligence has a meeting with the others that Lisa stands around during the course of. They decide to go to the Yellowstone Base to silence the NoHeads and initiate a rematch, thus preventing an oncoming invasion. Battle in the MBH When Baby Intelligence awakens, he summons the others. He follows Lindsay downstairs, where Lindsay wakes Lisa and tells her it's time to leave for the garage. However, Hell Burnbottom appears just as the group is leaving, and duels with Baby Intelligence. The fight is cut short when Baby Intelligence manages to escape his assailant by jumping onboard the Pinewood Derby as it takes off. Discovery of Telekinibabe Due to the lack of fuel, the S.M.S.B. is forced to land at a junkyard for fuel. While searching for a fuel source, they befriend Tyler, a unanticipated baby and young slave, whose master is Albert Herrington, a junk dealer. Herrington has the fuel in stock, but Baby Intelligence is unable to purchase it, as he does not have the money. Tyler is gifted with piloting and mechanical abilities, and has built an almost-complete astromech droid. Baby Intelligence senses his strength. By organizing a race which Tyler would enter, Baby Intelligence orchestrates a gamble in which the baby will be released from slavery while also acquiring their needed fuel. The night before the race, Baby Intelligence asks him how he feels about his power. Tyler wins the race and joins the team as they head for the NoHead base. On the way, he is renamed Telekinibabe. Baby Intelligence has a vision of fire and death and the capture of Kelly Hughes, all at the hands of a mysterious being in a castle on an island of snakes. Snake Island Upon arriving at the island, Baby Intelligence surrenders to the guards and is imprisoned in a cell. There, he meets an elderly prisoner who has been incarcerated for thirty-eight years. He laughs at him for thinking he can destroy their enemy singlehandely, and reveals who he is, Niranda the Thrice-Cursed. His callous behavior leads Baby Intelligence to openly ask him if anyone has ever shown him love, to which he tells him love does not truly exist among so much selfishness. However, his description of true love makes Baby Intelligence think of Coach Dorber's feelings towards Carol Wilcox. At that moment, however, Baby Intelligence is electronically released from his cage, bound and dangling, and Niranda taunts the baby with his evil plan to unleash the Emancipator upon the solar system and supplant Hell Burnbottom. He announces that the apocalypse is coming by his hand, and that all he must do to achieve this is to kill Hell Burnbottom. Baby Intelligence takes the cue to realize Might is nearby, and telekinetically grabs it, breaks out of his restraints, cuts down Niranda's henchmen, and destroys a powerful weapon called the Godrider. He proceeds to duel Niranda the Thrice-Cursed and slam a projectile into his head, killing him, but he still falls unconscious from the energy he has put forth in the skirmish. Upon regaining consciousness, Baby Intelligence leaves the island. However, he realizes that the prisoner he had conversated with is still incarcerated, and goes to extract him. The two depart in the Pinewood Derby and he drops off the old man at a nearby port and recommends someone for him to see. The separation of comrades As soon as the old man is gone, Baby Intelligence resolves to return to his friends and apologize for his abrupt departure. However, he realizes, to his utter horror, that he cannot find them as they have already relocated. He goes to sleep and is woken by the sound of footsteps. Baby Intelligence is briefly chased by Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black, and escapes in a bush. Burnbottom tries to blast the bush to pieces, but when Baby Intelligence deflects the attacks, the NoHeads realize that Baby Intelligence had cast himself out of their reach. Burnbottom and Black decide to wait for him to come out. Upon waking, Baby Intelligence uses his loudspeaker and impersonates a water demon. Black is suspicious, but Burnbottom still flees with her. Finding Lindsay Kellerman Baby Intelligence finds Kellerman and together they set off to find everyone else. Kellerman's recent exploits with her friends prove to be an extremely valuable source of information for Baby Intelligence, but they can make little of the babies' trajectory. Baby Intelligence leaves camp to collect firewood, and in the process stumbles across a procession of masked sentient creatures through the trees and are puzzled as to who they are and the intent of their actions. That night, Baby Intelligence and Kellerman witness burrow grubs and owl like creatures. These animals were infected by the mutations in the area. Later in the night, Baby Intelligence is awoken by Kellerman, who uses the Pinewood Derby's mounted gun to blast apart a small pack of giant worms, later identified as endofrans. Baby Intelligence uses his cell phone to help him and they cook the endrofrans for supper that night. The two of them begin bonding over their meal, as they realize just how much they rely on each other now. They decide to go to Woodbury, where they hope to not only make it in time for the big game, but also to find a trace of where the others could be. As the Crodela match against the Conniving Cows drew nearer, tensions mounted throughout the world, as people feared victory for the Holy Mackerels would be impossible with Urquhart subbing for Ammon Dorber. Prior to the beginning of the match, Kellerman confesses to her master that she supported the Ancient Abominations, not the Holy Mackerels. After guiding Kellerman to the booth, he joins his team and marches into the stadium. To need a Skater As Baby Intelligence needs a Skater, Elijah Dorber recommends that he visit Quality Crodela Amenities. He and Kellerman go, where Baby Intelligence meets the assistant, Geraldine, who refers him to no other than Bruce Wright. With assistance from Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Intelligence and Wright forge the first Electroflame. After his brief night's rest following his assisting Wright, Baby Intelligence is woken by Kellerman, who tells him that Wright is waiting to see him. Though sore from his efforts, Baby Intelligence is excited. He goes to see Wright, who states that despite it having been made in less than a day, he is delighted with his work, calling it the finest Skater that he has ever forged. He reveals it and Baby Intelligence is stunned to see magnificent Skater with legal features that compare to other powerful Skater brands, but even more beautiful in his eyes. Kellerman is awed and asks Wright's permission to take the Skater in hand. He consents and together, Kellerman and Baby Intelligence take several minutes to simply marvel at the details of the Skater. As he examines it, he finds that it shimmers with his helmet, though he can still see the cable-like patterns of the eglorium that was used to forge the tool. He buckles his feet to the Skater and does a practice run, finding it light and fast, then tries swooping at an imaginary Brightener. Geraldine, who has been listening, throws a tennis shoe towards a telephone pole, which Baby Intelligence easily catches. He tells Wright that he doesn't know how to thank him and he replies that he may thank him by paying up. But Geraldine reminds him that he still has one thing left to do: choose a name for the tool. Kellerman suggests "Zoom" or "as an alternate if you don't agree, Skyborne", but Baby Intelligence feels like the names both sound cheesy. He asks Wright for ideas, but he replies that he is not the one who will ride the Skater. Baby Intelligence thinks of "Firebeam", but when he looks at the rockets, he thinks "flame" sounds better, and Kellerman suggests he call it "power flame". He disagrees and converts power to electricity, and it hits him: "My Skater will be the first Electroflame in its industry, the finest of all Skaters!" Wright is impressed and tells him that he has chosen well and inscribes his company on the bottom of the Skater. He wishes Baby Intelligence and Kellerman well and tells him he is extremely lucky to have Kellerman around. The Conniving Cows The game gets off to a rough start. Near the end, Baby Intelligence shone his pad at four players at once, and while he was bucked off his skater by an opposing player, Jason took out the players, winning the game for the Mackerels. The game had barely lasted for three minutes. In the aftermath of the game, a player named Johnny went after Baby Intelligence, threatening him and claiming that the Mackerels "just got lucky". Baby Intelligence replied that it was better to play well than to speak it well, catching Johnny off balance and throwing him off the infant's tail. After the game, he was shocked to rather literally run into Telekinibabe, who had expected to find him at the game. Telekinibabe led him to the others and he apologized for leaving them. They took off in the Pinewood Derby afterwards. Meeting Optica Baby Intelligence learns that Christensen's considering resigning from the S.M.S.B. in order to pursue a "real" education. He is then introduced to Optica, whose power is Hyper Vision. The others explain that she has been with them for a while, and ask if she can join as they've become quite attached to her. Baby Intelligence says it's a possibility and pulls her aside to question her. Her answers prove satisfactory, so he accepts her companionship for the time being. Alliance Baby Intelligence knows they cannot defeat the NoHeads independently. Telekinibabe suggests they go to the police for help. At the station, Baby Intelligence attempts to locate the police there, but Baby Strength, after searching it, informs them that it was abandoned. Baby Intelligence then leads them to an older station which he is certain they were at. On the way, they battle many NoHead troops, who are sometimes already fighting policemen. The laser cannons prove especially essential to sink a NoHead Ocean Transport and to travel up the lake. After that, they encounter five more Aqua Rockets guarding a bridge, along with more regular Rockets. Past the bridge, the Derby swervs past a set of ruins. After the ruins, they face seven more Rockets. They soon arrived at the old station. Upon arriving at their destination, Baby Intelligence negotiates with Sheriff Bladepoint to form an alliance and unite in battle against the NoHeads. Recruiting Professor Ruth's colleagues Baby Intelligence and the other members spend the next few days growing accustomed to the Grand Army way. Baby Intelligence is contacted on Facebook by Natalie K. Wagner, who says she misses him and he had promised to come assist her three months ago. Baby Intelligence promises he would go to Nepal as soon as the Police Grand Army secure the Eastern Field, which will be another crucial step in toppling the Dark Order. When he saw Sheriff Bladepoint again, he explained that he had just personally aided in freeing several captured horses and virtually eliminating the NoHead presence in Nevada. The two began mapping out a battle plan together. The Sheriff also tested him by subjecting him to a series of exercises, expressing awe at how much he had progressed on his own after witnessing the baby's own moves for himself. He also made Baby Intelligence realize that his guilt and love were so strong that he would assume all of his suffering for him were it possible. Baby Intelligence is allowed to check his e-mail afterwards, where he learns from Carol Wilcox that she has kept her promise and told Ammon Dorber via cell phone that she has chosen to join the fighting after all. In the meantime, Willie has fled to Yellowstone and informs Hell Burnbottom of a weakness in the outer wall of the Golden Gates, which Annabeth Black plans to exploit in response to Burnbottom's initial indifference. Burnbottom dispatches his army to the Golden Gates, ordering them to spare no one apart from Baby Intelligence, who is needed for "reckoning". Afterwards, Baby Intelligence tries to call Professor Anthony Ruth, but he is forced to leave a message. He asks him to summon all his colleagues, including Wilcox and Dennings, and take up arms at the Golden Gates since the Professor knows the area so well. Iowa A Grand Army member named Joel pulled Baby Intelligence aside and spoke for Sheriff Bladepoint, telling the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster that the Sheriff suspected the NoHeads had routed officers as far off as Iowa. He asked him to go to the state and verify this. Baby Intelligence agreed to do this, on the condition that Bladepoint could find a way to prove that the Grand Army was still trustworthy. For the mission, he borrowed a ''Generation''-class cruiser Baby Intelligence chose to name the Seeker since the Pinewood Derby was being repaired. Baby Intelligence brought Telekinibabe with him for the mission. They arrived on the plains and saw the remains of a campsite where Baby Intelligence deduced that Grand Army members had broken free and fled. Picking up a cracked cell phone, he uncovered a text message that said whoever sent it was on his way to South Dakota to free what was left of the prisoners captured during the invasion. Baby Intelligence felt satisfied at the completion of their mission, but then the two were confronted by a NoHead lieutenant, a Klemm named Juliah Dophane, and a band of F7 war robots. The two babies bolted, but they were all distracted by a band of Arboc who had somehow escaped, tearing through the field and inadvertently drawing the robots away and killing them while Baby Intelligence ran behind a rock, where he met up with Telekinibabe. Suddenly, a robot approached the rock and called for Dophane, only to be cut down by Baby Intelligence. Just as Dophane and her robots were going to strike Baby Intelligence and Telekinibabe in their hiding spot, several members of the Frontal Guard of the Police Grand Army arrived, led by Chris Cera, and killed many of the attacking Arboc. Baby Intelligence saw Dophane fall out of her hovercraft and attempt to flee, prompting him to lunge at her, leaving a gash on her leg. He prepared to kill her on sight, but then she Deteleported from the woods. The skirmish over, Baby Intelligence thanked the Frontal Guard and introduced himself to them. The rescue effectively served as the proof Baby Intelligence wanted that the Police Grand Army could still be trusted. The Deaforma's Lash The thousands of robots besiege the Golden Gates. Immediately after the skirmish, Telekinibabe made Baby Intelligence realize that the great battle to come would transpire any minute. Horrified, Baby Intelligence wondered how in the solar system they would get back in time, but Cera assured him that their ships could merely jump into hyperspace, much to his relief. They board Cera's ship, the Scooper, but Baby Intelligence has a fierce argument with Daniel Murrell and another male colleague that they have no time to go to Idaho for a briefing. However, Ruth agrees with the latters and insists that he has come too far obtaining their help to forsake them, and they cannot join the fighting if they're ignorant of the situation. They reluctantly go to the west ridge, which the Grand Army has taken over, where they are given their desired briefing and learn that the Grand Army, who is poised at the edge of war, camps on a plain opposite the vast armies of Hell Burnbottom. They are fed a hearty meal. After the meeting, the traveling party makes their way through a clearing back to the Scooper. However, Baby Intelligence suddenly sees a Deaforma Chieftain blocking their path. He shouts at everyone else to get on board while he draws Might and challenges the Chieftain, Dipoma Chipeutain. During the skirmish, Carol Wilcox is struck with the Deaforma's Lash: Baby Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, and Telekinibabe believe her dead, smash Chiepeutain against a pillar, and journey on to the Golden Gates. Kellerman says they should inform Dorber of this, but Baby Intelligence says it can wait. Arrival in California Saddened deeply by Wilcox's disappearance, Baby Intelligence gives Chris Cera the go to lift off and jump into hyperspace. The Scooper reappears near California, where Baby Intelligence locates Bailey Dennings and learns that thanks to having to chase down a dog she could have sworn was Gobbles, she had been unintentionally left behind by her associates. Baby Intelligence promises that if she and Telekinibabe stick with him in the upcoming battle, no harm will befall them. Battle of the Golden Gates Baby Intelligence arrives to find the situation poised on the edge of war. The Grand Army camps on a plain opposite the vast armies of Hell Burnbottom. Catching RC-4 by surprise, Force Baby fires at his arm, disabling him and requiring that several angry robots carry him off. The battle of the Golden Gates begins with a flurry of gunfire from the defending members of the Grand Army, cutting down dozens of robots. At short range, Bratpros roll in and unleash their whips against the enemy. Then Walters and Bartholomew Gales pop up as if out of nowhere and project fields to allow robots to scale the walls. Many officers were killed during this stage of the battle as the pressure increased. Despite losing many men in this stage, Telekinibabe notes that they have managed to keep the robots from getting a foothold of the gate. they had managed to keep the robots from getting a foothold on the gate. Initially, Baby Intelligence is intensely reluctant to participate in the fight, as he does not want Telekinibabe and Dennings hurt. However, Ford tells him to fight and Professor Ruth forces him to realize that it is madness not to interfere, so he relents. Baby Intelligence sends his pupils into the fray, encouraging his friends to rain down death who in turn encourage others, and he himself dives in, skillfully wielding his sword against the forces of evil. During the battle, he manages to open the gates, meet up with Lindsay Kellerman and Optica, and place gauntlets on the gates one-by-one. Suddenly, two mines that Hell Burnbottom created detonate, allowing the robots entry into the outer defenses, blow up the gutter in the Gate C. Despite Baby Intelligence's best efforts, the war robots manage to penetrate the third gate and soon the stronghold is overrun. As the fighting continues, Baby Intelligence quickly comes up with a ready force of police, along with Baby Strength and Lindsay Kellerman to capture a NoHead tank, Transport 509, to approach the Yellowstone Base without being detected by NoHead forces. The group navigates the transport to the entrance of a secret passage at the base of the cliff face. To their utter shock, Carol is there, very much alive. Baby Intelligence apologizes for losing Gobbles, but Carol reveals that he is with them. She reflects on the state she and the S.M.S.B. are in, on how their story may yet come to have a happy ending, even when so much bad had happened. Kellerman is doubtful of this, but Wilcox insists that they must still hold on to what they are fighting for each other and the fulfillment of their quest. The ready force disembarks. Ending Baby Intelligence and the others now know that things have been set in motion that cannot be undone or avoided. Hell Burnbottom will surely seek retribution for the defeat of his sidekick and strike at the Grand Army again, only stronger and with greater fury. He accepts that with the Grand Army returned, the time has come to "show the NoHeads what a real war is like". Extensions Graphic novelization A graphic novelization of Revenge of Hell Burnbottom was written by D. Isaac Thomas and published in September 2015. It is based on the original story, but has one or two excluded scenes. List of deaths Deleted scenes Visiting Empress Zira Grover In order to bet on Tyler during the Great Sky Race, Baby Intelligence agreed to meet Empress Zira, Queen of the U.S.A., in order to borrow money from the monarch. He met her assistant soon after. He gave him directions, which led to an arena under Zira’s throne room. Zira offered Intelligence 25 dollars if he could defeat her monstrous champion in a death match. Intelligence was able to achieve victory over the beast, and took the money. He then left the arena after Zira. Impressed by his skill and cunning, Zira opened the exit. Intelligence found himself in a lounge and asked the tailor where to find his transport. The tailor took him to the transport, and he hurried back to New York City. After returning the transport, Intelligence regrouped with the others in the grandstands. This scene is completely canon. Skirmish at the Racecourse After meeting with Empress Zira Grover, Baby Intelligence then headed down to the starting line, and met with Tyler. When he arrived there, Tyler told him that someone had stolen the ignition key from Tyler’s racer. After searching the arena, Baby Intelligence located the thief and demanded he return the key. The scavenger, who refused to return the key, attacked Baby Intelligence. During the fight, mechanized blasters appeared and fired at Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence was forced to kill the scavenger and destroy the guns; he then brought the key back to Tyler. New characters *Albert Herrington *Lisa Kirke *Telekinibabe *R2-T9 *Zira Miranda Grover *Sheriff Bladepoint Category:Books (real-world) Category:Canon